A Dish Best Served Hot
by HeroLucario
Summary: Enter Zero a White Lucario working as a Hit Man for the worst criminal association called Pandora.
1. Work to do

A dish best served hot

Chapter one: you got work to do

-An underground base, unknown location-

It was late at night, everything was peaceful in the base and nothing could be heard but the sound of the voices of the Pokémon passing by and an occasional gunshot coming from the shooting range.  
>This base was full of rooms. On the white doors of the rooms the word Pandora could be read written in big black letters along with the names of the owners of the rooms. But there was one room which was particularly important. The door as every other door had a name written and this name was Zero. The room was really huge. In it there was a big bed right on the center of the room, to the right fixed to the wall some shelves full of guns and weapons of all shapes and sizes which went from pistols to sniper rifles, to the left of the bed there was a Jacuzzi perfect for relaxing the muscles after a day of hard working and training, in front of the bed a big desk with a really high tech computer which among other things had a webcam and a microphone and right besides the computer there was a huge black TV occasionally used to keep tracks of the police investigations regarding the "jobs".<p>

A white Lucario could be seen with three distinctive scars on his right eye from an old spar with a dear friend of his wearing some black jeans, a black unbuttoned jacket, a red T-shirt beneath it, a red headband and a couple of sunglasses. He was sitting on the bed cleaning his Barret Sniper Rifle while listening to some classic music that came from the speakers of the computer. He seemed really focused at the task in hand and seemed to know his way around guns and weapons. Well he was a Hit man after all and not any hit man, he was the best that there always been.

Suddenly the music was interrupted and a Weavile appeared on the screen. Zero left his rifle in the bed, got up and approached the computer

"Hey there Zero, it seems it's your lucky day. The Shadow wants to see you and he seems to have another job for you"

"About time I was starting to get bored, it's been a long time since my last assignment"

"Which went really well, didn't it?"

"Sigh Slash, if you know the answer why the hell do you ask?"

"He he sorry, I was just trying to strike a conversation"

"Just tell the shadow that I'll be there in five minutes, ok?"

"Roger that"

"Zero over and out"

The transmission ended and the classic music could be heard again coming from the speakers loud and clear almost heavenly. At the same time Slash turned around and walked to an office. The office had a big black ebony desk with a high tech computer on it, two black chairs right in front of it and a big red chair behind it which always faced the opposite direction from the door in a way that the ones who entered couldn't see who was sitting on it, they just could see a shadow which was enough to make sure that the chair wasn't empty

"Master Shadow, agent Zero said he will be here in five minutes"

"Perfect, thanks Slash, you can leave now"

"Master before I leave can I ask you a question?"

"Sigh what is it?"

"I read the file and this assignment seems really easy so, why are you sending our best asset to do it?"

"The only thing you need to know is that I got my reasons, now leave!"

"Yes master"

Slash left the office and returned to his room which was almost identical to Zero's with the same stuff but put in a different way. At the same time Zero arrived to the office and after knocking three times the door it suddenly opened letting him in. The room was exactly the same way it has been when Slash left with a sole exception: there was a brown envelope containing a file with the next assignment lying on the table right besides the computer.

"Agent Zero come in, there is your next assignment just grab the envelope and take it to your room as usually"

"Yes Sir"

He grabbed the envelope and took it to his room. After sitting on his bed again he opened it and took the file from it. It was a large white paper with the details of the job and the information about the target. So he carefully started reading it.

Target name: Gustav Greaves  
>Target profession: Judge<p>

Species: Mienshao

Family: a wife and a son

Location of the target: his house located on 3421 Green route

Special note: leave no witnesses

"Leave no witnesses? Sigh I guess I also have to kill the family"

After finishing reading it he stood up, grabbed his rifle, torched the file and started to walk away from his room carefully locking it behind him. After that he got to a large garage and got into his car a black Ford Mondeo, Something that wouldn't catch any unnecessary attention and finally drove off.

"well it seems I have work to do"

The computer suddenly turned on in Slashe's room. It was a call from the shadow but of course he couldn't be seen you could just hear his voice

"Slash I have a special mission for you"


	2. First Time for Everything

A Dish Best Served Hot

Chapter two: A first time for everything

It was almost dawn when Zero could hit the main road which would take him to his destination, where his target lived and where it would eventually die. There where little to no cars on the road, everything was still peaceful and the only noise that could be heard was the mild and monotonous roar of the car's engine. The day hadn't started yet and everyone was still calmly sleeping at their homes so basically Zero had the entire road to himself what allowed him to speed up which was a natural thing for him to do since he was a very good driver and as a Lucario he was a total speed freak.

After a long drive of six maybe seven hours he finally got to Red Dawn city where his target lived. It was a coastal city with ten thousand permanent inhabitants plus two thousand transitory ones which arrived when the summer started and left when it ended. Right in the center of the city there was the main park, the cathedral, the hospital, the main library with the city's archives, the city hall and last but not least it's main court house where Zero's target worked.

The court house was a huge building which stood four floors up and occupied almost the whole block. Its walls were painted in a bright red color which added to the building size really made it stand out from the other buildings especially since the other buildings in general were kind of short and painted in grayish colors something that made the city kind of monotonous and boring. Its façade was well covered with huge windows, something that even at night allowed a lot of light to enter the building and light it, which allowed them to save lots of money from the electricity. It had basically two doors, the main one which was a huge door made of oak wood with some drawings and designs carved on it and the service one, located at the back of the building, the main access point for all the supplies needed for the daily basis. It had about one hundred offices and about three hundred employees plus ten judges.

Zero parked his car two blocks away from the court house and decided to do a small reconnaissance of the place but not long after he discarded it since it was too big, always full of people which would be potential witnesses, had too many windows something that would make being seen from the street quite easy and finally because since it was right in the middle of the town the police would arrive really fast there giving him little to no time to escape. This left him with only one option; kill the target at his house.

It took another ten to twenty minutes for Zero to get to Greaves' house. It was located on the outskirts of town, in a really quiet residential neighborhood where everyone knew each other and where the news traveled really fast especially the bad ones. The house was a really modest one considering that the owner was the main judge in town. It was two floors tall, its walls were painted with a bright white color, its roof was black and it just had ten windows, one per room and two huge ones besides the door.

Before acting there was one last thing Zero had to do, a key thing for the ones in the killing business which was to get to know your enemy. He waited and watched from the car during a whole week to see the Greavese's daily life. Gustav left to work really early every day at about six o'clock in the morning, at seven o'clock his wife woke up and thirty minutes later she always woke up their son and helped him to get ready for school, at eight o'clock Mrs. Greaves always took their son to school and left to work at the local newspaper. The first one to return was always Mrs. Greaves who returned at five o'clock in the afternoon after fetching their son at school, she then went to her little study to work on the articles for the next day while their son went to his room to make his homework, and after that at about seven o'clock she started to cook dinner to make sure it was ready when Mr. Greaves came home. Mr. Greaves usually returned to his home at eight o'clock in the evening, kissed her wife and son, had a bath had dinner with his family and after that always went to his study (which had a huge window, a perfect access and exit point) to work on his current cases and two to three hours later he went to sleep.

It was Monday when Zero decided he was ready to act. He waited till the house was empty, grabbed one suppressed caliber forty-five pistol and one caliber thirty-eight revolver from the car's glove compartment, left the car and entered the house. He went directly to the study and hid there. Now the only thing he had to do was sit and wait for poor Mr. Greaves who had no Idea what was going to happen to him that night, he ignored that that night he and his family would exhale their last breath.

The night finally came and Mr. Greaves arrived to his home from work and as usual went to have a bath and after that went to have dinner with his family. Meanwhile Zero still waited patiently for him, hidden in the room polishing the last details of his job. He had never failed before and he wanted to make sure that this wouldn't be the first time and knowing that he would have to kill the city's main judge and its family had him quite nervous.

After several minutes that for Zero seemed like days, the judge finally got into his study, locked the door behind him and sat down on his desk. It was finally time to execute the plan and to put an end to his existence. After hearing that his target was finally In the room Zero came out of his hiding place, aiming his gun at the judge"

"Good evening Mr. Greaves"

"Who, who are you and what do you want?"

"Who am I? Well let's just say that I am the last Pokemon you will ever see and as for what I want, let's just say that you pissed off the wrong people and they want some payback"

"So that means you are….?"

"Going to kill you? Unfortunately yes…. You and your family must die"

After hearing this words the judge panicked and started looking for something in the drawers. He looked desperately but found nothing, on that moment he lost all the hope he had left till the moment. A weird feeling started coursing through his body, the feeling of knowing he and his family were going to die. After that Zero grabbed something from the pocket and showed it to the judge. That thing was what the judge was looking for, his small caliber twenty-two revolver which he always kept loaded and ready to fire.

"Looking for this?"

Zero laughed but after that he threw the revolver at the desk, right in front of the judge. Something that left the judge really confused.

"Why are you giving me my gun?"

"Let's just say that I have a small proposition for you, if you grab that gun and shoot yourself I will spare your family's life"

"If I do what you ask me, what guarantees do I have that you will keep your word?"

"Well just look it this way, if you don't do it you and your family are dead, if you kill yourself they might have a chance of surviving and either way, you'll end up dead under my hand or your own"

"And what do you get from forcing me to kill myself"

"Well if you do all the experts and forensics would think that this was a suicide and they will never realize that I was here with you so I will be able to drive peacefully home"

The judge grabbed the gun while Zero was watching. What to do he though, should he do it?, should he try to kill Zero?. He soon discarded the last choice he knew that Zero was a trained killer and that there was no way he would be able to kill him. So that left him with just once choice.

"Ok sir, I'll take your offer"

"Glad, you will, now do it!"

The judge grabbed the gun and pressed it against his head. Millions of images of his family and friends appeared right in front of his eyes and he started to say good bye to them. He knew he would never see them again but at least he was almost certain that they were going to be ok, he thought that by doing he would save them.

"Come on Do it! I don't have all night"

"Goodbye to everyone I love you"

The judge then pulled the trigger and time stopped for him. It took about five minutes for him to realize that nothing had happened, that he was still alive and breathing. Zero had a smile on his face; he couldn't believe that the judge actually did it. In all his years killing people and families he had done this test before to lot's of parents and every time it was the same story or they aimed the gun at Zero and pulled the trigger or they just dropped the gun and said they couldn't do it. But the judge had done it; he had really put the life of his family before his own. Zero then guessed that there was a first time for everything.


	3. Mission Accomplished

A Dish Best Served Hot

Chapter 3: Mission accomplished

Several minutes passed and the judge was still holding the gun against his head and he was still wondering what had happened, why was he still alive. He then realized that maybe the bullet was on the second chamber, so he pulled the trigger a second time and he heard a loud click which told him that the second chamber was empty as well, then he pulled the trigger again and again came the loud clicking sound, the third one was empty as well. Then came the fourth chamber and the fifth and both times came the clicking sound and which each clicking sound Zero's smile became bigger and bigger since he knew that the bullet that was lurking inside the drum was getting closer and closer. That left just one chamber which meant that for the judge it was a death was certain since now would come the bullet that would take away his life. The judge closed his eyes, pressed the gun harder against his head, again said goodbye to his family again, this time he knew he would die for sure.

After a few seconds of gathering the courage needed, the judged finally pulled the trigger one last time as he saw how Zero's smile turned into a wide grin showing his white sharp fangs. Gustav's world paralyzed and images of his entire life, family, friends, the opportunities he had taken and those he had missed flashed once again before him. His paw was weak and he still didn't really have the courage to pull it one last time but finally he did and again came the loud click which told him that the gun was empty. Lots of questions popped out in his head, what the hell is going on? Was all this a hoax, a prank? Was that white Lucario still going to kill him? Would that Lucario keep his promise?

The judge finally decided to put the gun down but before that there was something he had to do, he had to check the drum. He grabbed the gun, opened the drum and checked it; the drum was in effect….empty. He then turned his head to Zero, with shock on his face and disbelief on his eyes and finally decided to make the questions which he needed to be answered. Zero then approached the judge's desk, extended his paw and dropped one by one the bullets that once had been inside of the revolver.

"I am afraid that, that thing is quite useless without this" Zero said with a huge grin on his face, he seemed to be enjoying the whole thing.

"What the hell was all this about was it a prank?" the judge said with still a trembling voice full of fear

"I am afraid no Mr. Greaves, this situation is real, there are people that want you out of their way and I am here to make sure that, that happens"

"So even if I did what you told me…..you are even going to kill me and my family?"

"Don't worry your honor, I will keep my promise, I am a Lucario of my word so I will let your family live"

"Well at least I will die knowing that they will be alright and alive" the judge said as sighed

"That's where you are wrong sir, you won't die today"

"What you are going to let me live as well?"

"That's right your honor I decided to spare you"

"It's not that I am complaining but…why?"

"It's simple you just passed my test"

"Test? You mean the whole killing myself thing was a test?"

"Indeed it was, I wanted to see until what extend you were willing to go to protect what you value the most and how people react upon the possibility of losing what is most dear to them"

"But why?"

"Let's just say that it was nothing but curiosity" Zero said as he approached the window getting ready to get out of there.

"And…what now?"

"Here is what you are going to do, as I said there are people that want you out of their way and they paid the organization I work for to make sure that that happens so now you have to options, option A: to grab your family, pack your things, burn you house, get the hell out of here, disappear and never come back here again, Option B to stay here, keep up what you are doing and die because trust me if they find out that you are still alive they will send someone after you and it won't be so kind as I am,"

Just as he finished saying that a shadow that had been standing on the rooftop of the building that was right in front of the judge's house watching the whole thing jumped landing right besides a parked white Chevrolet Camaro, he then walked to the door, opened it, turned the car on and starting driving towards the route Zero had used to get there.

"So which option will you choose? Option A or option B?" Zero said as he took something that looked like a small bomb from his pocket and hold it on his paw.

"I will choose option A sir"

"I am glad to hear that your honor, you just made the right choice for both you and your family "

"I know that, and sir thank you…thank you for this second chance and thank you for sparing me"

"Don't thank me, just disappear and don't blow it because if you do, you, your family and I will end up dead, understood?"

"Yes sir I get it, by the way I never got your name"

"That's because I never said it"

Zero then threw what he had been holding on his paw to the ground and it created a huge smoke screen giving him the time he needed to escape. He then jumped out of the window landing on the sidewalk, ran to his car, got in and decided to wait there.

The smoke soon dissipated and the judge saw that Zero was gone and that there was just an envelope where he had been standing. The judge then took the envelope and started meditating whether he should open it or not, maybe it was a trap that would kill him but thinking it straight if that white Lucario really wanted him dead he would had just loaded a round in the gun or shoot them. After a few seconds he decided to open it and two pieces of paper dropped from it. He took one first and saw it was a letter so he decided to read it:

"If you are reading this your honor it means that you made the right choice and that you are still alive. I am going to go straight to the point, as you can imagine you won't be able to dispose of your bank accounts because that would prove to the organization that you are still alive and would make you really easy to track so here is a little something that will help you to survive till you get your new life settled and don't try to run the name written on it because it will take you nowhere"

The judge then grabbed the second paper and opened to see what it was, and for his surprise he saw that it was a check, a check worth one million dollars which would allow him to go anywhere he wanted with his family and start a new life there. Then he took his gun and loaded it, he knew what he had to do. He then went to look for his family which had been waiting him to have dinner as usual and he explained what was going on to them. It took him quite a while to finally convince them to do what Zero had told him he had to do since it involved leaving their entire lives behind, their friends their jobs everything. Half an hour later the family was ready so Mr. Greaves took the family to the car, put their bags on the trunk, lit the house that he once had cherished so much on fire, got in the car and started driving towards an unknown destination and an uncertain future. He was wondering what would happen to him and to his family but he also knew that at least they were alive, alive and about to start a new life together.

Zero who was still on the car parked right in front of the Greaves house upon seeing that the judge did as he was told, grabbed his computer and created some very realistic photos of the corpses of the Greaves family, so realistic that not even the best experts would realize it was a fake. He then attached the photo to a file, a file that contained just two simple words "mission accomplished".


	4. Bad Memories

A Dish Best Served Hot

Chapter 4: Bad Memories

Right after the judge had left and Zero had sent the mission report he got out of the car, opened the trunk, took three huge black bags out of it and using extreme speed went inside the blazing house and opened the bags. Inside the bag there were two Mienshao bodies and the body of a small Mienfoo all that had been shot on the head and heart. He then started staging the scene of the assassination that should have happened but didn't, he had to hurry since the building was starting to collapse because of the fire. He then grabbed the bodies and dressed them the same well the judge and his family used to dress, left them on the rooms and started to pour an accelerant to make sure that the house and the bodies would get completely consumed. Once his job there was done he grabbed the bags and rushed back to the car because he sure didn't want the whole building to fall right on top of him. Once he was safely on the car he grabbed the computer, hacked the all of the files that were of the judge and his family and started changing the dental records of the Greaves family for that one's of the bodies so that when the police tried to identify the bodies the name of the judge and his family would pop up. After finishing he grabbed his phone and called the police to report the murder.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I want a to report the murder of the Judge Greaves and his family" Zero said as he grinned

"What? Who is this?"

"The guy who killed them"

He then hung up the phone and started the car. It would take the police about fifteen minutes or so to get there and it was plenty of time for Zero to drive away and leave this town for good. It took him about ten minutes to get to the main road which would take him finally home and five minutes later right as he had predicted the police and the firemen got to the house of the judge and started to put out the fire just to find the decoy bodies later.

Meanwhile back at the base a Zoroark was returning to his room right after a successful mission. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt with short sleeves and a white jumper over it. He got to the base and started walking towards his room which was right besides Zero's room which meant that this Zoroark was Zero's apprentice and in fact he had been his apprentice ever since he entered Pandora and he was really fond of his Master, he even saw him as a father. After walking several steps he finally got there and opened the door which had the name "Mage" written on it. His room was like that one of his master with almost the same things but a bit smaller and with some small differences, instead of having shelves with guns on the wall to the right Mage had shelves full of tools of all sizes and shapes and under them against the wall a big desk with its chair and over it a lot of different gadgets and machines that Mage had built on the past since he was one of the best and most talented engineers that this world had to offer.

Once Mage got to his room, he turned on his computer so he could listen to some music to get relaxed and started writing a file which was the report of his last missions since as always he had to hand it in so the higher ups would know exactly how the mission went. It took him about ten minutes to finish the report and after he did, he stood up, turned off the music, went out of his room, locked the door and started walking towards the Shadow's office to hand the report in. While walking to the office he passed in front of a room with the name "Gene" written on it and some shivers started climbing through his spine, that name sure brought him some really bad memories, memories he sure didn't want to revive but he might have to do it.

When he got to the office he knocked the door and it soon opened leading him inside. Again on the office just the desk and the chair could be seen and as always the chair was facing the opposite direction so no one could see the one that was sitting on it. On the desk there was another envelope with the name Mage written on it.

"Sir here is the report of my last assignment as always" Mage said as he approached the desk and left the folder with the report on it

"Well done Mage, so the mission was a success?"

"As you will be able to read on the report and as always sir, yes it was"

"I am glad to hear that, keep up the good work"

"I sure will sir and by the way may I ask what is inside that envelope? don't tell me it's…"

"Yes Mage it's your next mission so just take it to your room, read it and get on with it"

"But sir….I just came from my last mission as you already know and I am really tired, I could use some resting" Mage said as he grabbed the envelope, he seemed down and really tired.

"Don't you dare question me you puny Zoroark! You know what the punishment for this is!"

"Yes sir! I am sorry sir!"

"I will let it slip this time since you are one of the best assets we have but don't push your luck! I won't allow this again!"

"I know sir! I am sorry sir!"

"Just grab the envelope, leave and get on with your mission now!"

"Yes Sir! I'm on it!" Mage said as he grabbed the envelope and headed to the door.

The door suddenly opened right before Mage got there and Slash came into the room, holding something under his arm. They never got along very well so they just stared at each other on the eyes without saying a word. Mage Then lowered his eyes to see what Slash was holding and upon seeing that it was a mission report he became really shocked since it wasn't something normal for Slash to go out on a mission, he usually was the one in charge of all the intelligence of the organization but he never went to a mission. After Mage left Slash closed the door and made sure he and the shadow were alone to give his mission report to him.

"Slash do you have the report?"

"Yes sir right here and it went right like you said it would" Slash said as he left the folder with the report on the table

"Well that's unfortunate…" 

At the same time Mage then got to his room, went inside, sat on his bed and opened the envelope to read what his assignment was. He still felt really down because he was too tired and it was too soon for him to go to a new mission but as he just had seen, he didn't have a choice it was doing the mission or facing the Shadow's wrath. He then read it but he didn't like one bit what he saw.

"The mission objective is the following: along with Gene you must infiltrate the high security laboratory of the Black Rain company and steal the new weapon prototype for Pandora. Also you must kidnap the test subject A and B and bring them to Pandora, leave no witnesses"

He read the paper over and over again, there must be something wrong he thought to himself but unfortunately there wasn't, he would have to go to a mission with Gene, the guy he hated and feared the most of all the other Pandora members, but he knew he had to do it, he had to go to the mission with him since the two of them were the only ones that could handle this mission because it involved specimens and technology.

After gathering the courage needed, Mage headed towards Gene's room and knocked the door and right after he did the door opened and a Shiny Mew wearing some white pants, a red T-shirt and a lab coat with some blood stains came out of the room and upon seeing Mage his face turned into an evil grin.

"Long time no see Mage, So how is my favorite test subject doing?"


	5. Tag Team Mission- Part 1

A Dish Best Served Hot

Chapter 5: Tag Team Mission Part 1

Mage just stood there staring at Gene right in the eyes. Lots of emotions came to him that very moment but there were two that prevailed: hatred and fear. All what Mage could think about at that moment was to kill Gene and to finally settle the score with him for what Gene had done to him on the past but he knew that Gene was untouchable, as head of Pandora's scientific and genetics department he was too valuable for Pandora and Mage knew that killing him would put his own life on the line.

"Really funny Gene, really funny" Mage said as he slowly turned around to head to the airfield where they would get into the chopper to go to their destination

"Isn't this great Mage? Two friends going on a mission together again, after all this time!

That really pissed Mage off, and made him snap so he grabbed Gene from the T-Shirt and pinned him against the wall, then he turned his other arm into a Gatling cannon and aimed right at Gene's head.

"After all what you've done to me, you have the nerve to call me a friend?!"

"Come on, you must admit it was fun and that you enjoyed it!" Gene said while his face turned into an evil grin

"Fun?! Enjoyed it?! You experimented on me! Not once or twice but lots of times! you almost even take my illusion abilities away!" Mage said, pressing his arm now a gun against Gene's head harder and harder.

"Oh the good old days, I really miss them, but who knows, maybe we can do it again"

"If you dare put another paw on me, I swear on my life that I will kill you!"

Gene then started to laugh, even thought Mage had a gun against his head. He really seemed to be enjoying himself, especially because he knew that Mage couldn't kill him.

"Come on Mage, you know you wouldn't kill your old buddy Gene, you know you love me" Gene said as he started laughing

Mage then turned his arm back to normal and got ready to punch Gene on the face, something that would probably smash his face into pieces since Mage's arms were made of one of the hardest metals that the world had to offer and they even had some little thrusters to give them some extra power and to make them even more deadly.

"Come one Mage, do it! let's see if you have the courage to kill me!, let's see if you are willing to put your own life on the line just to take mine!" Gene said as coldly as he could.

Mage then through his punch but instead hitting Gene, he hit the wall besides it leaving a huge hole in it. He really wanted to kill Gene but for him, his life was too valuable to put in the line just for some Vendetta, and he knew that eventually he would have his revenge, maybe not now nor tomorrow but he thought that he would be able to get it soon, especially considering that the two of them were about to go to a mission together and even though Pandora members were the best ones at what they did, they knew that anything could happen on a mission, they could get captured or even get killed. He then tossed Gene against the door and started to head again to the airfield.

"See Mage? I knew you couldn't do it!" Gene said laughing

"Gene don't push your luck, ok? If it was up to me you would already be dead but luckily for you the higher ups still find you useful, but the day will come when you become useless to them and you will loose their protection, and trust me, I will be there, to make sure you suffer for all what you've done to me"

"Oh really?, then I am really looking forward to that day, it sure sounds like fun playing a game against you"

Gene then got up and started levitating behind Mage following him to the airfield. After five minutes of walking and levitating through the hallways of Pandora and passing right outside the doors of several of the members, they finally got to the airfield where a huge black chopper was waiting for them, waiting to take them to their mission. They got in, closed the door and soon took off onto the clear night sky. The sky was really beautiful; full of stars no clouds at all. The moon was full and really huge, so big that it seemed like you could extend your hand and grab it. The night was really calm and no noises could be heard that is except for the one that the chopper made, that wasn't really loud since the chopper was made to be silent for a safe approach to the objective without being detected or at least heard.

It would take them about two hours to get there, which would give them time to get their gear ready, to rest (something that Mage really needed) and to go over the plan which was kind of simple considering that Mage could change his appearance using his Illusions and Gene as a Mew could turn into anything he wanted. They would be dropped from the chopper near Black Rain's building. Then they would have to walk to the building undetected and take out two guards to take their places by stealing their uniforms, adopting their appearance and copying their memories into their own minds using Gene's psychic powers. After that they would have to locate and take out two of the members of the Alpha group, a group made of the only scientists that had a clearance level high enough to access the experimental weapons lab where the weapon prototype and its blueprints were stored and to the Bio Weapons lab where the samples that they needed were being kept. Finally they would have to retrieve their targets, replace them with some fake one, leave the building through the front entrance without getting their cover blown and head back to the rendezvous point one for pickup to finally get back home. If everything went as planned they would be able to avoid any form of confrontation and the company wouldn't even realize what was going on at least, not before they were safe and sound back at Pandora's headquarters ready to file a mission accomplished report.

After two hours as planned they finally got there and it was time for them to act. The helicopter stayed flying still over a clear spot on some woods near the lab and after grabbing their gear and stuff they jumped using psychic to soften their fall. When they touched ground Mage signaled the helicopter to leave and so it did. He then used his bionic eyes to scan the area to make sure that there was no one hiding there and no traps nor security cameras. The area was full of cameras and motion sensors but they were ready for them. Mage combined his illusions and the technology in his eyes and arms to create and illusion capable of fooling even the cameras and Gene then used his psychic abilities to block the motion sensors so that they wouldn't be detected by them, clearing their way to the lab.

It took them about five minutes to get to the door and after they got there, where they hid waiting for two guards to appear. Mage then took a dart gun loaded with tranquilizer darts that would render the guard unconscious in a second. When they finally appeared Mage shot the first one on the neck (a Gallade) and after replacing him with his illusion, he shot the second one (an Infernape) knocking them both out. Then they proceeded as planned, they changed their appearance to that one of the guards, stole their uniforms, got dressed and Gene (now the Infernape) copied their memories on to them. Now they were ready to enter the building.

The building was a huge structure it which had about two hundred floors and it had four smaller buildings surrounding it. Its walls were painted in a beautiful dark black and full of windows which gave the people inside a great view of the woods and the nearby city and which allowed the building to be naturally lit by sunlight during the day but since it was night time the lights would be turned on. And on the top, there was a sign which had the name of the company written on red big letters. Usually about five thousand employees worked there during the day but just five hundred did it during the night. That would make things easier at night but also at night came the best security time the company had to offer and the security system got tighter.

They finished the guards off to make sure that they wouldn't interfere and entered the building. Now they were in a huge white hallway with a gray circular front desk in the middle and several elevators at the back which took to different floors and areas of the building and also required different levels of clearance. Anyone who didn't know the building would get lost really easily but since they had copied the memories of two of the oldest security guards they knew it perfectly well and they knew which elevator they had to take to get to the Alpha team's locker room and luckily for them, those two guards had clearance to enter it. They got into the express elevator three and pressed the button to the floor one hundred and disabled the camera and the microphone inside of it.

"So far so good" said Mage as the door closed itself

"Yeah especially considering that we are dealing with Black Rain enterprises the biggest weapons manufacturer company in the world"

"Well as long as we stick with the plan we should be ok, we should be able to walk through the front door with the stuff we came to look for"

"Well that sounds boring" Gene said releasing a huge sigh

"Boring! As you said this is the major weapons manufacturer company so we should try to avoid confrontation, if they spot us our situation will get really complicated for us, so don't do anything stupid"

"Ok I won't"

The door then opened leading them to the floor one hundred. Once they got there, they got out of the elevator and headed towards the dressing room where they decided to wait till some of the members of the alpha team appeared to get changed and check out for the night. They entered the room and cloaked themselves and nullified the cameras with Mage's illusions. Two of them appeared after an hour, the first one an Elgyem went to the showers and the other one a Beheeyem went to his locker to take some stuff. They first took out the Beheeyem using the dart gun and then they took out the Elgyem as well and then proceeded to do the same thing they did with the guards with them, they stole their appearance, clothes, credentials and finally memories. Now they had access to the labs and were one step closer to their goal.

They then returned to the elevator and pressed the button to the floor one hundred and fifty where the first lab was located which was the one in charge of developing the high tech experimental weapons. The doors shouldn't be a problem since now that their bodies looked exactly the same way of the real ones they would be able to trick the biometric security system and breach the labs. Once they got there they went to the Biometric security system and opened the doors which lead them inside. The lab was a huge blue room full of shelves with different weapon prototypes and with a huge super computer to the left with a huge chair besides it.

Mage sat down on the chair, accessed the computer with the codes they had stolen from the mind of the scientist and then started to look for the blueprints they needed. It didn't really take him long to find them since he knew where to find them and he downloaded them to a portable hard-drive and to the hard-drive in his arm.

"I got them!" Mage said as he got up from the chair

"Now what?!"

"Now we get the prototype, which should be on the compartment X-1"

"Got it" Gene said as he took it from the compartment, put it away in a bag and left an exact copy of it on the compartment. The copy looked exactly the same but it was nothing more than a toy.

The gun was some sort of rifle but nor Mage nor Gene were really sure of what it did and they wouldn't be at least until they got the chance to go over the blueprints. The objective one was now complete so it was time for objective two the two samples located on the Bio Lab at the floor one hundred and fifty one. They exited the lab after covering their tracks and headed again back to the elevator to go one room up. Before entering the lab they had to go through another dressing room to put on the Hazmat suits for precautions and finally open the door with a code since it would be impossible to use biometric security considering you had to use the suits to get in.

Gene got to the touchpad and introduced the ten digit code which opened the door. After that they got into the lab which was almost the same as the other one with the sole difference that it had lots of different specimen containers. They then proceeded to look for the location of the specimens they came looking for. Now it was Gene's turn to act, he took two special specimen canisters and fetched the specimens, replacing them with some faves. Five minutes later the objective two was complete and with it more than half of the mission but something was wrong, this had been too easy for them, way too easy.


	6. Tag Team Mission- Part 2

A Dish Best Served Hot

Chapter 6: Tag Team Mission Part 2

"That was easy" Gene said with a smile on his face while he placed the two specimen canisters inside his bag and closed it.

"Way too easy, something doesn't feel right" Mage replied with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Mage I feel weird, something's off"

"Yeah I feel it too, I wonder what it is"

As soon as Mage finished saying that his and Gene's body started to slowly shift into their original forms. Something was going on with their transformation abilities; they were failing because of an unknown reason. If this continued they would be in a lot of trouble since now they were in the middle of a lab full of hazardous viruses and bacteria and the hazmat suits that they were wearing weren't designed for someone their size. They needed to get out of there and they needed to do it fast, before it was too late.

Their bodies kept changing as they ran towards the exit and reached out to open the door. It didn't take them much to get out of the lab since they knew that their own lives were in danger. After they got out they just stood there in the empty hall, now completely back into their normal forms and with their hazmat suits completely ripped to shreds. They kept looking at themselves and each other wondering what had happened to their abilities.

"What….what happened to us?! Why are we back to normal?" Mage said with a shocked expression while he closed the door behind him

"I don't know, my guess is that something is interfering with our transformation abilities but I am not sure" Gene replied as he tried to levitate without any success "or better said with our abilities in general"

"And I can't create any illusions, I guess we will have to get out of here without using our abilities, this might be a challenge, it's a good thing that I always loved challenges"

"Mage, if we get out of here remind me to experiment on you again"

"Very funny Gene, very funny, now let's go" Mage said as he approached the elevator doors.

Mage then reached out and pressed the button to call the elevator as he tried to think of a safe way to get out of the building, maybe the memories they stole would help them. Before they noticed the elevator doors opened and they walked in.

"Do you have any ideas? Gene" Mage said as a he looked at an holographic projection of the blueprints of the building

"Maybe we can go to the roof, jump and soften our falls using psychic"  
>"And what if our abilities don't work outside? "<p>

"Come on Mage, don't tell me you are scared? What happened to the I love challenges guy?" Gene said with a mocking voice

"Gene as much as I would love to see you fall to your death and end up being nothing more than a blood stain on the floor I have orders to take you back to Pandora safe and sound so I won't risk it"

The elevator doors closed itself as the elevator started to go even though neither Gene nor Mage had pressed any button and the only ones that could call that elevator were either dead or not in the building at the moment. It kept going and going, the floor numbers kept going down 151,150, 149 and so on and so forth.

Right before any of them could say anything or even wonder what was going the mirrors on the walls of the elevator started buzzing as the image of an Umbreon wearing an expensive black an expensive black shirt and a black tie appeared on them. But he wasn't a regular Umbreon, the mark on his head looked like some sort of slated eye that was staring right at their soul, and his marks were the same color of blood. He seemed to be a very powerful and important one.

"So you are the ones that have been playing hide and seek in my building, huh?" The guy on the T.V said looking at them

"Who are you?!" Mage replied looking at him

"I am the C.E.O of Black Rain Enterprises Dimitri Mattson, nice to meet you. I really hope that you enjoy the little welcome party I prepared for you guys and no, don't thank me"

The T.V suddenly turned off and the elevator doors started to open. Mage and Gene quickly took cover using the elevator walls as much as they could. Time passed and nothing happened so they finally decided to take a peek and saw nothing at all, just an empty hallway as immaculate as the others. They tried to use their abilities again and nothing; they pressed the button for the ground floor and nothing so they had no other choice than to get out of the elevator and see what they could find.

A huge white door could be seen at the end of the hallway and it seemed like it was the only one on that floor and the only way to go. As soon as they got through that door they realized what the Dimitry was talking about when he said he had a welcome party ready for them.

Gene and Mage found themselves surrounded by a small army of armored Pokemon that aimed their guns at them ready to fire at them when ordered to do so. Their armors were like anything that Mage had seen before, they were made of some weird white alloy, they were made up of a full helmet that completely covered the head of every Pokemon and had a black visor on the front part that included a HUD or Heads Up Display and which allowed them to see, then came the padded body armor which fully covered their the chest and back protecting all their vital organs from harm and finally came the parts that covered the arms and legs which were made of the same solid white alloy as the rest of the army expect for the parts covering the joints since it would restrict their movement a very bad thing for combat. Their weapons also seemed to be special they were some sort of long and heavy looking white assault rifles, they had some very accurate sights over them, an under barrel that could be modified to shoot different types of ammunition from grenades to shotgun shells. The most special thing about them was that they could shoot traditional bullets, explosive ones, rubber ones, nonlethal tranquilizer ones and even lasers.

Suddenly a black and white Gallade appeared from within the crowd with a huge smile on his face, he seemed to be enjoying this, wearing a gray vest, a white silk shirt with its sleeves rolled up and wearing gray suit pants. He seemed to be the leader of the contingent since all the soldiers looked at him waiting for him to tell them what to do. Something was off with him you could see that he was no ordinary Gallade

"The name is Mark but they call me Blade you will see why, and I am one of the Tempest Three" The Gallade with a British accent in a cocky tone as he put his hands on his pockets.

"The….the tempest three?! Black Rain's elite soldiers?! The undefeated Tempest Three?!" Mage said in a really shocked voice. You could even feel fear in his voice.  
>"Yeah that's right The Tempest Three Black Rain's invincible squad, let's see how well you fight against us, shall we? I am sure that this will be fun, well at least for me" Blade said as he took his hands out of his pockets, snapped his fingers and neck and got ready to fight.<p>

Right before Blade could make his move a voice could be heard through some speakers, it was the voice of the Umbreon from before which brought his charge to a halt. All the soldiers included Blade just stood there waiting to see what their leader wanted.  
>"Stop Blade, I have a better Idea" the voice said<p>

"But sir!"

"Blade don't question me! I pay you to do what I say! Not to question me! Now shut up and activate the project GNCT prototypes"

"What?! Sir you know better than me that those prototypes haven't been tested yet"

"I know but what a better opportunity to test them than this one? A fight against Mage The head engineer of Pandora and Gene, Their head scientist?"

At that moment millions of questions started flowing through Mage's mind like how the hell did the C.E.O know who he and Gene were? How and when were they discovered? Why weren't their abilities working? He was really confused, so confused that the only thing that he could say was:

" What?! How do you know who we are?!" Mage said with a shocked voice  
>"The GNCT project?! What the hell is that?! This doesn't sound well" Gene said with an astonished even scared expression on his face<p>

Then all that could be heard was loud laughter as the speakers were turned off, followed by the voices of the soldiers which seemed to be confused and even scared because of its leader's order. Some of them even started to retreat and run away followed by the others. All that Blade did was to stand still looking at the floor with his fists clutched, he seemed to be very pissed because of the orders he got since he was really looking forward to the fight with Pandora's best.

"Ok then, you heard him, activate the GNCT 1 and 2" Blade said still looking at the floor. Then he turned to Mage and Gene "Oh it's a shame my friends I guess that I will have to give you a rain check for out little dance, well till next time" he then turned around and waved at them as he walked and disappeared within what was left of the crowd.

Little by little the army started to disappear. All the soldiers that had been pointing their guns at Mage and Gene were now leaving; running away like their life depended on it. Something bad was about to happen and both Mage and Gene knew it. All that Gene and Mage could do was to stand there, wondering what was happening, why almost all the soldiers had escaped, what to do next and specially what the hell were the GNCT project prototypes.  
>They just stood there, waiting, waiting and wondering, trying to get ready to fight an unknown threat, hoping that their guns, equipment and ammo would be enough, to make it out of there alive and in one piece. They knew that they would probably die there and even though Pandora had trained them not to feel fear they were terrified, they feared death and they were about to face it.<p>

They had faced death time and time again before, it was a part of being a Pandora Agent an Agent of death. But this time it was different. They were outnumbered, the enemy had better equipment, they were behind enemy lines and their abilities the only thing that could give them a slight chance of winning were being jammed by something.

Soon some loud noises could be heard coming from behind two of the hallway door and not long after the floor started to shake, the whole building started to tremble. Something huge was coming and it was getting closer and closer.

Mage finally snapped out of it, he quickly extended his right arm, turned it into a Machine gun and aimed it at one of the doors ready to shoot whatever crossed that door, ready to kill it without hesitation. Gene at the same time took two weird pistols from his pockets and aimed them at the other door waiting for the monsters that were coming.

"Gene, it seems like I might not be the one to kill you after all"


	7. Tag Team Mission- Part 3

A Dish Best Served Hot  
>Chapter 7: Tag Team Mission Part 3<p>

Gene and Mage just stood there waiting, waiting, waiting as the sound got louder and louder by the second. Whatever was making it was getting closer and closer. Their fear quickly turned into curiosity since their scientific minds were starting to wonder what might be making such a loud noise and causing the whole building shake. They kept thinking about possible strategies, possible ways to fight, to survive, but soon they realized that they had a slight problem, they didn't even know what they were about to face.

Suddenly the noises stopped as the building ceased shaking and everything became peaceful again. Both Gene and Mage knew that, that was just the calm before the storm. They stood there with their arms stretched, their eyes fixed on the doors, their minds set in surviving, their hearts racing, their bodies ready for the fight.

"What is going on?!, this is getting really boring!" Gene shouted with shear desperation in his voice, the uncertainty was starting to get to him but he didn't want to show it.

"I don't know! But stay calm, damn it! And don't do anything rush! Or else you will get us killed!"

"I can't take it any longer Mage! I am going to find out what the hell is happening! And don't worry I'll save you some of the fun"

With this words Gene started running towards the door but right before he reached it both doors blew up giving up out a lot of smoke that soon covered the room making it hard to breath and see. The only thing that could be seen through the smoke were two huge figures that got closer and closer causing the whole building to shake to it's very foundations with every step they took.

It didn't take long for the smoke to dissipate revealing two enormous purple bug type android Pokemon that for the time being just stood there staring at Mage and Gene like waiting for some sort of command or order. They seemed to have been designed and built for battle. Their bodies were completely covered with a thick body Armor that looked like it was impenetrable; their eyes were red like the very blood they desired, their robotic muscular arms finished in a sharp point that seemed to be able to pierce everything and to make it even worst each one of them had a huge canyon integrated to their backs with and immense fire power.

"Gene, what the hell are this Pokemon?!" Mage shouted upon seeing them.

"I've never seen anything like them! I'll tell you after I do their autopsy" Gene said with a huge grin on his face.

"Gene now it's not the time for fun or games for crying out loud! They are like a fusion of Pokemon and Robots"

As soon as Mage was done saying this the speakers were turned on and the voice of Black Rain's C.E.O could be heard again

"So do you like my new toys boys? And yes Mage as you said, they are a fusion of Pokemon and Robots, Quite impressive don't you agree?" The voice of Dimitri chanted  
>"What the hell are these abominations!?" Mage shouted with some fear and curiosity in his voice, his scientific mind was now fighting against his emotions for control.<p>

"Usually I would think it's stupid to give information to the enemy but I guess that since you are going to be dead in a few seconds it makes no difference and since I am a gentleman I will grant you this last wish. These abominations as you call them are a part of the Genesect Project or GNCT project"

"The Genesect project!?" Gene shouted

"Yes the Genesect project as you heard. Let me explain it to you. Not long ago our archeological team found traces of the D.N.A of a legendary Pokemon called Genesect, all we had to do was bring it back to life and weaponise it to create what you now see standing in front of you and yes, they are bug types which means that you 2 have a type disadvantage. You will soon be just two dead bodies in an unmarked grave that no one will ever find" Dimitri burst in laugher as the speaker got turned off again.

Both Genesects just stood there still immobile giving Mage a Gene a really good opening . Mage didn't waste any time, he aimed his hand at one of the Genesects and started shooting at it without any result, his bullets just bounced off their thick armor not even denting it.

They then realized that the most probable outcome wasn't good for them, they would probably end up dead and they knew it.

"This, This is impossible, my...my bullets just bounce off them" Mage said while watching hopelessly how his efforts were in vain.

"Can't you do something?! Can't you analyze their armor with those eyes of yours to find their weak spots?! Or are you really that useless Mage!?"

"Maybe but I will need sometime and I don't know how much time we have Gene!"

"Mage right now you are our only chance of survival so get a hold of yourself and do it for Arceus sake!" Gene said as he aimed his strange pistols at the other Genesect and got ready to fire.

Mage started the scan hoping he had enough time to finish it. He didn't know how much time he would need, since it always varied, the more complex the armor the more time it took. All he knew was that it would take him a lot of time since he knew that the Genesect's armor was one of the most complex ones he had ever seen.

Not long after Mage started the scan a buzzing sound started to come out from the speakers that almost caused Mage's sensitive canine ears to bleed. He didn't really understand what this sound was and what its purpose was but he had some ideas about what it might be and unfortunately for Gene and him, he was right. He soon realized that this buzzing sound was nothing less than the orders to attack the Genesects had been waiting all along. The battle was about to unfold, the opening they once had was now gone and they knew that they weren't even ready for what they were about to face.

The Genesect number 1 fired his cannon at Mage and Gene almost hitting them and completely obliterating the spot where they once stood leaving just a huge smoking hole in the floor. When the smoke finally dissipated they could see that the whole went all the way down to the ground floor where now a crater had replaced the front desk and the entire room.

"wh...wha...what the hell?!" Mage uttered with some difficulty as he tried to regain his composure after seeing how much fire power the Genesects had.

"if we get hit by one of those beams we will be completely vaporized!."

"yeah Gene, so let's try to avoid them, shall we?"

"well this will be fun after all" Gene said as a morbid smile appeared on his face. He actually seemed to be enjoying this, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, the fear of an impending death.

Mage then started shooting again as one of the Genesects charged at him at an incredible speed and tried so slash him with one of its spike like hands barely missing him. But like before Mage's bullets had no effect in the Genesects armor they just kept bouncing and bouncing not even leaving a dent or a scratch behind. He then decided to switch to higher caliber armor piercing rounds to see if that would have some effect. His will was strong and even though he knew that they probably wouldn't have any effect he wasn't going to give up, he knew that the choices he had were to fight or to sit down and die.

In the meantime Gene struggled to dodge the constant attacks of the other Genesect that kept trying to hit him. He knew that he was a psychic type, he knew that his body wasn't made for battle or at least not for physical confrontation, that his abilities were being suppressed for some reason, that he had a type disadvantage and over all he knew that in order to survive he would have to use his most powerful weapon of all, his brain.

Mage kept the scan going as he dodged the attacks and strikes of the GNSCT number one, still hoping to find a weak spot he could use for his advantage. But this had a serious issue it distracted him. The GNSCT suddenly stroke him at and incredible speed and almost hitting Mage on his chest right where his hart is but luckily he managed to block strike by turning one of his cybernetic arms into some sort of shield. He kept blocking the strikes but he wouldn't be able to do it for much longer, each strike he took dented his shield and it wouldn't be much longer till it was completely shattered. He then realized that this would be the perfect time to try one of his newest inventions, a bullet he had designed to stop steel type Pokemon just like Zero. Mage's arm soon turned into a cannon as he fired his super magnetic shell that would attract any steel type Pokemon as soon as it hit a solid surface.

As planned the bullet started to give off a very powerful electromagnetic field that pulled one of the Genesects towards it. But the Genesect wasn't about to give up either, it kept resisting and trying to walk away from it without many results. It soon hit the wall and got stuck on it. Mage's plan worked but that bullet wouldn't hold him for long, the Genesect was really powerful and it kept struggling and struggling to get free.

Gene soon came up with an idea, an ace under his sleeve he could use. He then took a magazine full of bullets containing some sort of blue fluid he had been working on before going to this mission and without any hesitation he shot the Genesect . As soon as the Genesect got hit by those bullets they exploded drenching the Genesect's limbs on that blue liquid totally freezing them and leaving their owner unable to move. Gene knew that, that would hold the Genesect but he also knew that it wouldn't be for long but at least now Mage and him had a bit of time to come up with a plan.

"Hey Mage, I guess that now would be a good time to dissect them, what do you think?" Gene said while looking at Mage with a wide, dark grin on his face.

"Stop being stupid Gene, the both of us know that this isn't over and we don't have much time left, they are already starting to move again, so we better come up with a solution fast or we are done for!"

"I know, I know, I know, quit bugging me….mom"

"Gene you don't understand the situation we are in, if we make even a mistake we will die! Don't you get that!?"

"Stop Nagging me damn it!, just try to loosen up and enjoy Mage, stop being so stiff" Gene Said while releasing a wild laughter

"This is pointless...you won't get it no matter what I say...if only Zero was here, this would be so much easier but instead I am stuck with you, and I will die with you&...great"

Suddenly the super-magnetic bullet and the chemical ice restraining both Genesect exploded, completely setting the Genesects free. They didn't waste any time and charged directly at Gene and Mage, who fired the magnetic shell and the freezing rounds directly at them, but this time they had no effect. Now they were completely unarmed against their powerful enemies, there was nothing they could do but wait and hope it would be quick.

The Genesects kept charging at an incredible speed, they kept getting closer and closer, getting ready to give the finishing blow that would kill their opponents. They extended their arms and their spikes got as twice as long as before, long enough to pierce through both Mage and Gene with just one strike.

Mage suddenly started hearing Zero's voice in his head, it kept repeating the same thing over and over and over again, "never give up, no matter what, never give up, no matter what". He wasn't really sure if that was a memory or something else, all he knew was that, that was all he needed to hear now. He soon raised his left arm and started firing to try to stop the Genesect's wild charge or at least to slow them down. But it was no use, the bullets like before just kept bouncing off their armor and they just kept moving forward, actually gaining speed instead of losing it.

In a final desperate attempt to stop the Genesects Mage fired another one of his magnetic rounds, which impacted right besides the Genesect, but this time it was no use. The round started releasing the magnetic field but this time it had no effect, for some reason the Genesect was now immune to the magnetic round, immune to their last hope.

They soon got to where Mage and Gene were standing and aimed their spike-like hands towards their hearts, ready to strike them down. But suddenly one of the external walls of the building exploded giving a huge amount of smoke and pushing both Genesects back.  
>Mage then turned around and looked at the hole that the explosion had left behind and he suddenly saw a figure between the smoke which just stood there, like floating in midair and waiting to get in the fight.<p> 


	8. Tag Team Mission- Part 4

A DISH BEST SERVED HOT

CHAPTER 8: TAG TEAM MISSION PART 4

The figure just stood there, motionless, waiting, waiting, waiting. Mage and Gene just stared at it, their ears buzzing because of the sonic blast caused by the explosion, their eyes itchy because of the smoke. All they could do was wait and wonder, was this a new foe? was this figure a friend? was it their salvation? or was it what would seal their doom, they did not know. The buzzing on their ears was soon replaced by another sound, a sound they knew all too well, the sound made by a propeller slicing the air, the sound made by guns being loaded, by a target being set, but who was the target?

The figure soon leaped into the air towards Mage and Gene, falling on them and forcing them to duck as two gattling guns started spinning and unleashing hell. The first bullets bounced near Gene, Mage and the figure almost hitting them but then they slowly started getting closer and closer to the Genesects soon reaching them, but they couldn't pierce their hard armor, they just bounced right off. The Genesects aimed their back cannons at the bigger figure flying outside and got ready to fire. The smoke finally cleared out which made it easier for the Genesects to aim at their target, a black experimental helicopter mage had designed.

"But, that...that's the shadow ripper!...it's my Helicopter! and...it...it isn't even denting their armor!" Mage said shocked he grabbed the figure and shoved it away

"Then who the hell is that guy" Gene said while turning to face the figure

Now that the smoke was gone, the figure could be seen more clearly, it seemed somewhat familiar. It had the shape of a lucario but was completely covered in combat gear, from head to toe, only his eyes could be seen, his eyes, two red, cold, bloodthirsty pools craving for action. It stood up and stared towards Mage and Gene, weapons drawn, ready for action and suddenly spoke in a familiar voice.

"You two, duck now!" He said as he threw himself to the ground while the helicopter fired two missiles hitting the Genesects directly, giving out a lot of smoke

"That was a direct hit, that must have done it!" Mage said with bliss in his voice, standing to his feet with a proud grin on his face "there's now way the could have survived that, this helicopter is my crown jewel"

His pride and bliss didn't last long. Soon from the smoke created by the missile's impact came two huge, Yellow beams of energy directed towards the helicopter bringing it down upon impact.

"So much for your crown jewel" The Lucario said removing his mask, revealing three vertical scars on his right eye

"My Helicopter!" Mage said with sheer shock on his voice "ho...how could this be?!, it was brought down so...so easily?! it just took one shot!?"

"Zero!?...what...what are you doing here?!" Gene said while looking at the lucario, I thought you were busy on your own asigment

"Yeah I was, but managed to finish it early and when I heard that you two were in trouble I decided I should come to lend you a hand, but this is no time for chatting we are in deep trouble right now"

The Genesects came forward and out of the smoke, their bodies blazing red because of the explosions. They walked towards Mage and Gene but suddenly stopped and looked at Zero aiming their cannons at him. Zero quickly aimed his guns at them and started shooting, but the bullets had no effect on them, again they just bounced off. The Genesects promptly responded with two huge blasts of energy, leaving two smoking holes on the ground.

"Bullets have no effect on them Zero! it's useless to shoot them" Mage shouted

"Yeah I can see that, thanks for the info Mage, as timely as usual, you are the engineer here, what do we do now?"

"Mage if I had enough time I could scan them and see what their weaknesses are, but each time I try I am interrupted, do you think you and Gene can get me enough time?"

"Guess we don't have a choice now, do we? Gene said looking back at Mage and Zero "let's do it, oh and Zero, don't try to use your aura, something is blocking our abilities so it won't work"

"Oh that's just great...just great"

Zero stood up and ran towards the genesects guns in hand firing dodging the incoming attacks. One of The Genesects thrusted its spike towards Zero, but he jumped landing over its arm and running towards his head kicking it. He then launched himself up and fired several times from above, but it was futile, even its head plating was too thick for conventional bullets. In the meantime Gene stepped back and started firing at the other one, once, twice, three times he shot and all that time the bullets bounced again and again and again.

"Mage we can't keep this up for long, if you don't hurry we are screwed" Zero said still dodging the attacks

"I know, but there's nothing else we can do! all we can do is wait"

"I got another idea, Zero said"

Right after he finished, he used his extreme speed, grabbed Gene and Mage and jumped to one of the holes the Genesects had created. They fell through one floor, then two, three, four, five...they just kept falling, it seeemed endless, how much longer they were going to fall? they did not know.

"Great Idea Zero, great one! now how are we gonna stop us from falling?!" Mage Shouted

"Just shut up and let me think! isn't there anything you can do about this?"

They all looked down and saw that the floor was coming closer and closer, threatening to smash them into little pieces. That's when Zero finally remembered, he reached to his pocket, grabed a grenade and threw it down, upon hitting the ground it exploded releaasing a huge air matress that would stop the fall.

Several seconds later they finally hit the matress.

"That was awesome! let's do it again!" Gene said while laughing

"Are you nuts? we barely even made it out alive...nicely done Zero, didn't know you had one of those"

"I always carry one with me, you never know when you are gonna need it, besides Mage I though I had taught you better!, what do I always tell you?!"

"To always hope for the best and be prepared for the worst" Mage replied rolling his eyes annoyed

That was enough to make Zero snap, he suddendly punched Mage sending him flying and making him hit a wall, he then walked towards him, stepped on him and aimed one of his guns to his head, eyes flashing with anger and pure rage.

"Don't roll your eyes on me like I was stupid! I am your Mentor and I am your superior officer, which as you know by Pandora rules means I own you, if you want to die just say so and I'll shoot you right here, right now, I will save them the trouble" Zero said while pressing the gun against Mage's head. "I didn't teach you everything so that you could ignore it damn it! I taugh you everything so that you could survive! so that you can complete your mission! but look at you two now! you were sent into a simple mission and you made this into a big mess! atta boys, atta boys"

He then stepped back, put his gun away sighing, and helped Mage up with his expression suddenly changing from one full of rage an anger to one full of concearn.

"I am sorry I punched you Mage" Zero said looking at him "It's just that I was worried about you, you could have died...and hell you are like a son for

me..."

"I know Zero, sorry I made you worry, I guess I underestimated the circunstances and this mission, it's just that it seemed too easy, I would have never imagined that we would be found out and that our abilities would be blocked".

"Guys sorry to interupt this touching reunion but we are in trouble" Gene said looking up the holes on the ceiling.

As he finished saying those words both of the Genesects jumped to resume their relentless chase firing their cannons as they fell, if they couldn't hit them, they would bring the hole building down on them. Mage, Zero and Gene started runing, just in time as the room they were just in collapsed, they knew that their only hope was to find an exit soon, but no matter how hard they looked they couldn't find one, they opened countless doors, and went up and down countless stairs, but each and everytime all they found was a dead end, an office, a lab, a wall. Their time was running out and they new it.

Meanwhile in some part of the facility, there were three shadows watching what was going on through some of the close circuit monitors, observing, assesing the situation And waiting for the best chance to act. Nothing could be heard inside the room but the melodic music of a flute. The melody suddenly stopped as one of the shadows spoke on a calmed fancy voice.

"Well guys, it seems that our last guest has arrived, now it's our time to play, let's give our guest a welcome they will never forget"

"It's about time" said a female voice behind him "I was really starting to get bored and I've been craving to try a new serenade I composed, I just hope they like it" she giggled.

The three assassins kept running around, as the Genesects once again got closer and closer. Eventually they got to a huge room with no doors nor windows, a dead end, maybe literally. They turned round and started heading to the door they just had crossed but out of nowhere the two machines appeared and aimed their cannons at their enemies getting ready to finally terminate them. Zero acted fast and used his extreme speed to attack them, if he was going to die, he was going to die fighting, he was going to die the death of a warrior, not the death of the coward. He then used his close combat against them, and for his surprise it actually had some effect, as hard as their armor was, both of the Genesects were still pokemon, Steal type pokemon. Zero kept punching them, kicking them and pummeling them, as Mage started the scan again he was determined to find their weakness and now that Zero was keeping them busy, he thought he would have a chance to do it but he was wrong, as tough as Zero was, two Genesecst, to killing machines were too much for him, specially with his abilities supressed. Zero kept punching, kept kicking and kept dodging, but he was starting to get overpowered. Suddenly one of the Genesects fired its cannon towards Zero, he dodged it in the last instant but the beam grazed his arm before hitting the other Genesect on the face, pain surged from his wound and spread all across his body, but he was used to pain, he had been raised on pain and suffering, his and from the people that surrounded him. He got up, grabbed his head band and improvised a bandage with it in order to keep fighting. Gene was desperate, he knew how grave Zero's wound was, but in the current situation knew he could do nothing about it, yet it didn't stop him, he took something from his pouch and threw it at Zero. Zero turned around to grab what Gene had thrown to him, and one of the Genesects didn't waste its time, it suddenly attacked, Zero managed to dodge the first attack but soon came the second, the genesect thrusted its spike towards Zero, hitting him on the chest and pinning him against the floor, then it crouched, got his cannon closer to Zero and got ready to fire, it was going to fire an energy beam point blank, the same beam that had destroyed the helicopter with just one shot. Mage and Gene new that this was the end for Zero, there was no way he would survive a blast of that magnitude and they knew that all they could do was watch him die, watch their friend die, their mentor die. Suddenly the Genesect stopped louding its cannon and fell, sliced in half, dead. The other Genesect turned round and got ready to attack but it also fell cut in half. Zero, Mage and Gene looked at the door and saw one of the shadows standing there, a small light and smoke coming from it.

"Now, it's my time to play ball" It said.


End file.
